wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
Developments into the Fields of Telecoms and Information in Context of International Security, Brunei
Committee: Disarmament The Question of: Developments into the Fields of Telecoms and Information in Context of International Security Submitted by: Brunei Aware that the hostile use of ICTs (Information and Communications Technologies) can generate situations considered to be a threat to international peace and security, Deeply concerned that states, economies and citizens are becoming ever more reliant on Networked Information Systems (NIS) that are inherently vulnerable to electronic attack, Emphasising a particular concern with regards to influencing and damaging another state's information resources and telecommunications systems using ICTs that includes, *electronic attacks or information attacks through electronic impulses that temporarily or permanently neutralize electronic installations or systems, *the destruction or alteration of the operational algorithms of ICT control systems, *influencing, disrupting or halting information or communication flows through interference with the signal distribution environment, *spreading disinformation or creating a virtual picture partially or totally misrepresenting reality in the communications sphere, *producing disorientation, loss of will power or temporary destabilization among the population. #''Urges'' states to continue to combat those responsible for the hostile use of ICTs within their own states and punish accordingly within the state’s law; #''Encourages'' all states to share their most modern and effective ICTs, algorithms, inscriptions and cyber-defence systems as to aid states to build relationships and share information securely; #''Requests'' that States set up Sting Operations planning cyber-attacks as to find those with the intentions and ability to pose as a threat to national and international security that should be set up by a state or states against their own state or states; #''Calls for'' the creation of fake websites and networks upgraded with the most modern and effective ICTs, algorithms, inscriptions and cyber-defence systems and to allow attacks to be performed upon these websites and networks as to; ##discover methods that infiltrate and destroy these ICTs, algorithms, inscriptions and cyber defence systems as to prepare states against other attacks, ##find those with the ability or desire to infiltrate and destroy these systems as so we can monitor their activity, ##identify those with the ability to infiltrate and destroy these systems so that they can be employed by the governing body of the state as to help develop these systems, #''Recommends'' that two types of fake websites and networks are set up; ##Exposed; which is released onto the internet so that it is acceptable to attack these fake websites and networks as to discover which individuals have the capability to infiltrate and destroy these systems; ###the governing body can request to employ these individuals, ###the governing body would not be allowed to punish these individuals, ###the governing body is allowed to monitor them, ##Unexposed; which is not publically released so that those discovered to have attacked these websites; ###can be arrested, ###can then be negotiated with to construct and develop better ICTs, algorithms, inscriptions and cyber-defence systems in exchange for reduced sentences and/or better imprisonment conditions, #''Suggests'' that any attack carried out by a citizen of one state against another state will be persecuted by the attacked state. Category:Resolutions